


Cerezos bañados de perlas

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Porque los cerezos bañados en ligeras gotas de agua, en medio de su graduación del colegio, convierte ese día en uno mágico.





	Cerezos bañados de perlas

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Post-Universe. Ni idea de cómo va a terminar, hasta la fecha, llevo vistos los 28 capis que tienen, así que improvisaré luego del supuesto final que tendrá. (Escrito antes de que Universe terminara)
> 
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)

**Cerezos bañados de perlas**

Se empapaba bajo aquélla lluvia de primavera, ¡cómo había sido tan tonto de olvidar su paraguas un día como hoy! Los pétalos de los cerezos volaban apaciblemente por el dulce viento que soplaba.

Estaba arruinándose el traje, el pelo y todo. ¡Y eso que Eri se había esmerado tanto en regalarle aquél traje! Se sintió mal por ella que había dado el mayor esfuerzo en estar presentable el día de su propia graduación y, al salir apurado para la ceremonia, olvidó el paraguas.

Ése día sería el último del colegio. El anterior se habían juntado en su "guarida", en el sótano de la librería del padre de Ai, y Eri les regaló un traje de ceremonia a él y a Yuujin.

—No quiero que vayan como unos zaparrastrosos, de todas formas, tú tienes un gusto muy bueno, Yuujin —Haru se había sonrojado un poco por vergüenza, sabía que lo decía por él—. Te quedará bien.

—Gracias, Eri, no te hubieras molestado —agradeció el pelirrojo tomando el paquete.

—No hay de qué. La graduación es un momento importante —ella lo había vivido el año anterior y estuvo deslumbrante—. Acéptenlo como un regalo de la Idol número uno del país.

—En realidad, no eres la número uno —empezó Astra quien, ya algo más mayor, seguía siendo furor en la red Apptuber.

—¡No empieces! —Eri se sonrojó por el enfado y comenzaron a discutir dicharacheramente como acostumbraban.

Haru miró el traje de Yuujin: era blanco, con algunos rebordes en rojo. El de Haru era negro, con algunos rebordes en verdes. Por un instante pensó que esas ropas eran como dos gotas de agua, como si Eri los hubiera elegido pura y exclusivamente para ellos.

Como si estuvieran destinados a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —le susurró el pelirrojo para que la chica no oyera. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, todo lo contrario —respondió—. Tenía… Una idea rara, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedo saberla? Siempre me gusta oír esas ideas raras que tienes. No por algo serás un escritor famoso —Shinkai bajó los ojos y sintió algo de ardor en sus mejillas, ¡se avergonzaba tanto cuando le decía eso! A pesar de todo, a veces seguía sintiéndose el personaje secundario de la escena—. Creo que te lo he dicho más de una vez, pero nunca serás el secundario de la historia, sino el protagonista.

Haru le sonrió.

—Pensaba en la similitud de nuestros trajes —Yuujin vio ambos—. Como si… ¡Los hubieran hecho para nosotros!

Comenzaron a reír. Les agradó la idea.

Y ahí estaba el muchacho de ojos celestes, empapado hasta la médula, con el traje negro que comenzaba a arruinarse y el pelo que perdía el peinado. Corría entre los charcos de agua mientras sus mocasines negros se ensuciaban con un poco de barro. Los pétalos de los cerezos se adherían a su ropa como pegamento y notaba que empezaba a oler a humedad. ¿Qué clase de presentación iba a tener ante todos? ¡Él, que siempre había soñado en ser protagonista de su vida! Parecía tan patético…

Todo porque se quedó dormido. Se estaba preparando, su madre dijo que iba a adelantarse para ayudar a otras madres a organizar la decoración y él iría luego. ¡Y vaya que se atrasó!

Ya no sabía si la humedad de su rostro se debía a la lluvia o sus ojos…

Se detuvo bajo un cerezo a tomar aire. Se sentía pegajoso y molesto. Golpeó el tronco con furia y muchos pétalos rosados cayeron suavemente. Uno de ellos se posó en el dorso de su mano y lo miró con cierta ternura: adoraba los cerezos en flor. Adoraba el anochecer, justo como ése momento, pero odiaba que la lluvia lo arruinara de esa manera.

—No creo que Eri quiera saber que mojaste su regalo.

Haru se volteó: allí, como siempre, aparecía cuando más necesitaba de él. Vestido como un ángel, de blanco, camisa rojo oscuro y corbata verde esmeralda, estaba sonriéndole. Los ojos celestes del chico se agrandaron como dos pelotas y su corazón volvió a latir de esa manera especial. La lluvia parecía amainar y el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, haciendo volar las flores del árbol.

Shinkai le explicó qué le ocurrió y Yuujin se puso a reír, de lo despistado que había sido. Le dijo que todo el colegio lo estaba esperando y que su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Eri bufaba y Astra (los dos habían ido a saludarlos por la graduación) grababa algo que luego quería subir al Apptube. Haru se sintió completamente avergonzado, se tapó la cara con las manos y se repetía lo tonto que había sido. El pelirrojo cerró el paraguas, ya que estaban bajo el árbol, y lo abrazó suavemente.

—No eres un tonto —repitió en voz baja—. Eres un atolondrado. A veces, vives en las nubes y lo único que quieres saber es cuál va a ser la próxima aventura de tu historia.

Aquello hizo reír al chico de pelo verde. Se rieron juntos.

—Lamento que siempre tengas que…

—Te lo dije mil veces, daría mi vida por ti y no me interesa nada más —se miraron—. Me importas demasiado... Sabes que, en la medida que pueda, te protegeré.

Esas palabras siempre lograban generar en Haru Shinkai una amalgama de emociones sin fin, un conjunto de adjetivos que podría haber podido llenar varias novelas si quisiera. Probablemente debía aventurarse a escribir romance, no lo había hecho. Yuujin sería su principal inspiración. Se abrazó más a él y el pelirrojo intensificó el abrazo.

—Eri no estará muy contenta con el nuevo corte de cabello mojado —se burló Oozara poco después de aquél mágico abrazo.

—Pensaba lo mismo por el camino —le comentó Haru. Ya iban caminando hacia el colegio aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado—. ¿Sabes, Yuujin? —el nombrado lo miró, mientras el viento seguía soplando—. Cuando veo los cerezos, ¿no te pasa algo extraño? —el de traje negro tenía esa mirada que a Yuujin parecía encantar: la mirada de un poeta enamorado—. No sé por qué, pero siempre me resultan románticos los cerezos en flor y…

El pelirrojo le tomó una de las manos con fuerza.

Ambos sonrieron. No precisaban más palabras que sus propios ojos felices y radiantes.

A lo lejos, vieron a Eri y Astra correr hacia ellos. Ella parecía decir algo como "¡Los golpearé con un puñetazo explosivo sino se apuran!", y Astra le respondía "¡Deja de gritar como si tuvieras catorce, eres la mayor!", y así, comenzaban una graciosa pelea que siempre terminaba con Astra robándole un beso a Eri y ella rabiaba de vergüenza.

Las risas llenaron la futura noche, cubierta de unas muy finas gotas de lluvia y pétalos de cerezos volando.

Un poeta de pelo verde imaginaba mil estrofas que quería escribir en un papel. Todas estaban teñidas de rojo oscuro y verde esmeralda…


End file.
